bringyourideastolifefandomcom-20200215-history
How the world began
How the world began is a short story written by Jack Firesword that tells of the creation of Eventrome. The Beginning In the beginning, before Eventrome, Estleberg, Iclescald, Mett’a and Ventrome, was an immense fire. But the fire like all fires ran out of fuel to burn. Out of the ashes the earth was born (Eventrome), the smoke became the sky and clouds (Iclescald), out of the glowing embers the seven elder gods were born. One of the last two flames became the raw personification of death, Chaos and nothingness. The gods feared the flame or as they called it, Itt. The god’s names were: Alvint (thought); Draven (death); Ailvous (life); Metrome (strength); Isvan (Cold); Dremvous (Heat) and their leader Povous (Power). They all had a sacred day.They hid away from Itt and built a home amongst the smokey sky. But the gods became lonely, so they set off to do something about it. They left the heavens and ventured upon Eventrome. When they arrived they found a volcanic wasteland, with ashy sand covering the ground. So the gods set to work. They agreed that they should make animals to venture across this world, and make it suitable for life. And so Ailvous created life, she created creatures such as Pegasi, Phoenix and Elephants. She also created man as a friend for the gods in this once lonely world. Povous sent Alvint and Metrome to teach the people how to live. Ailvous also created plants and filled the world with these beautiful, wondrous things. Also Draven created a bottle in which the souls of the dead could be held in until called upon. Dremvous created a sun in the center of Eventrome which gave light and heat to the people who lived there. People lived happy for an age that would be called the golden age in later years. There was a giant hill on the opposite side of the world to the land in which the very last flame of the fire of old, this island was called Aether. When Dremvous created the old sun in the center of Eventrome he placed it on Aether. The Realm of souls Draven’s bottle began to overflow so he created a real deep beneath the earth called Matt’a. He freed all of the souls in the bottle into Matt’a and sorted them into three different sections: Passi - the place for the souls of the wicked; Kail - the place for the souls of the people neither good nor bad and Even - the place for the souls of the good. He placed the souls of heros and the brave back in the bottle. Ice and water But one day, Povous looked out across this wondrous place and saw that there was once again evil in Eventrome. Itt had found out about what the gods had created. Povous called Isvan and told him to freeze Eventrome as to stop the evil that had spread from Estleberg. And so Isvan did, putting Eventrome into an ice age. But Dremous and Alvint were not happy about this. So, they created a fire, it wasn’t as large as the one that came before the beginning, but it was large enough. The fire melted the ice, which eventually turned to water, which flooded Eventrome and eventually made the oceans (Ventrome) and rivers. Povous was angry. He found Dremous and Alvint and threw them into the seas they had created. Ailvous found Alvint and Dremvous and together they rebelled against Povous and his followers, Metrome, Isvan and Draven. Povous insisted that the gods on the side of the rebellion would be called “The others”. There were almighty battles, leaving patches of the earth volcanic wastelands and desolate deserts. Eventually Povous began to win, but the others hatched a plan and created new gods out of clouds. There were many of them, but the most important were: Elstor (Happiness), Difor (Misery), Livan (Light), Istal (the Moon), Sovon (the sun), Distral (Darkness), Neepous (Nature) and Levousi (Leadership). These more important new gods were called the Aiestii. Soon the others and the Aiestii won against the other Eldergods and they surrendered, allowing Levousi to become the leader of the gods. The Adventures of Sovon Sovon was not created out of the clouds but out of part of the light of the old sun. He took the rest of the old sun that Dremvous had made and made it into a mighty sword that he lent to Memphis in the age of travels. He sat in Iclescald one day and saw the beauty of Istal and she saw his beauty. They chased each other across the skies, creating day and night. I will add more chapters in The Creator 11:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Jack Firesword Category:Book Category:Eventrome Category:Creation Story Category:Myths and legends Category:Story